


you're not having her

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Newt Scamander, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Newt protects you from a dragon





	

Newt cracked open his eyes, blearily looking around the room, bright sunlight flooding the simple bedroom that he and y/n were sharing throughout their stay in New Zealand, making him squint. 

Glancing to the clock on his bedside table, Newt did a double take.

Flinging himself out of bed, he shoved some clothes on while brushing  
his teeth.   
When he finally stopped to take a breath, he noticed a note, leaning against the travel kettle, ‘morning sleeping beauty. I’m with Rosie, don’t rush. You were up late last night, and you need your rest, so don’t argue. All my love y/n’ 

Slight panic fluttered in newts chest, she was alone with a dragon, that could quite easily mistake her for a mid-morning snack. 

Newt bolted for the door, he knew that he was being ridiculous, she had just as much experience as he did. Besides Antipodean opaleye’s tended to eat sheep rather than humans, if they’re feeling adventurous they might snap up the odd cow or goat, here and there, but apart from that they were rather docile, by dragon standards. 

Having calmed himself down, newt slowed to a brisk walk, continuing to take calming breaths. 

She was magnificent, Newt thought as he made his way to Rosie’s enclosure, her pearly scales glinting in the sun light, as y/n cautiously inspected Rosie’s injured wing, occasionally tossing her chunks of mutton, to keep her powerful jaws occupied, and her mind away from any discomfort that y/n might cause the beautiful beast. 

Newt bowed his head slightly, avoiding eye contact with the dragon, so as not to spook her. 

Newt noticed her clawed feet shifting uncomfortably, her large tail swishing agitated. 

“y/n, love, back up, she’s getting grumpy’ Newt whispered keeping his voice as calm as he possibly could, despite his heart hammering in chest. 

Growing desperate, as she continued to thrash, Newt put his hands up, palms facing the creature. “Rosie, hello, what’s wrong? What’s got you all of a tizzy, hmm?’ desperately trying to distract her as y/n steadily crept backwards. 

“you’re alright love, don’t panic. You’re doing grand, just keep steady’ Newt murmured to y/n, giving her a reassuring look. 

Suddenly Rosie jutted out her leathery iridescent wings, catching y/n on the shoulder, pushing her backwards onto the floor. Fear flooded newt, she was grasping her shoulder, lying impossibly still . He desperately wanted to run to her, but he knew better. Summoning a chunk of mutton, and flinging it as far from y/n as he could. Praying that the beast would follow it. 

Tensely waiting for her to turn her back, Newt shot towards y/n. 

Dropping to his knees by her side, stroking her hair, murmuring words of comfort and apology as he ripped the sleeve off of her shirt, so he could get to her wound. Murmuring healing spells, over the deep cut, as she continued to lay much too still for newts liking. He picked her up bridal style, being careful not to draw the attention of the opaleye. 

Setting her down on the bed in their plain room, before rushing into his case, and grabbing a soothing balm along with an antiseptic wash, and a roll of bandages.

“this is going to sting, sweetheart, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry’ he continued to murmur as she winced, her beautiful face contorting in pain. The heavy bruising already blooming on her skin, in shades of deep purple, and blues, as he wrapped her shoulder in the clean bandages. 

The pain seemed to steadily ebb away, and she began to breathe easier, as the soothing balm did it’s work. 

Newt sat propped up on the headboard beside her, stroking her hair, murmuring words of comfort, as she drifted off to sleep, utterly exhausted from the pain and panic that had been running rampant about her.

Have a great day and be safe   
I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/ i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences   
Master list http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist


End file.
